


The Names You Drop Put Ice in My Veins

by smokingbomber



Series: Can't Make a Sound [7]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Moon Cats, Multi, Outer Senshi Mentions, Unrequited Love, but really, really??, stars arc is basically the angst train anyway, the cats naoko? really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingbomber/pseuds/smokingbomber
Summary: We grind through the deaths of the Outer Senshi, the moon cats, Chibiusa and the Asteroid Senshi, and have a miniature Mamoru meltdown and maybe a little hope. Maybe.





	1. All You Aspired To Do Was Endure

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 



> **Prompts:** Royal, Tragedy, Offspring, Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Royal

"He wasn't close to them, not like--"

"They grew to respect him. And Saturn, he was-- because of his daughter, especially, remember? And she could heal like him. And Pluto--"

"...ah."

Zoisite leaned into Kunzite again, both of them aware of their prince having withdrawn, trying to get his own emotions back under control, so that if there was the faintest possibility he could lend Usagi strength, he could do it.

"She really loved his future self, didn't she? And he knew it?" asked Zoisite finally, softly.

"And he knew he couldn't love her like that. But he treasures love."


	2. All Cats Are Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Tragedy

This time it was Zoisite and Jadeite holding Mamoru; was he getting all his information from Usagi's and Chibiusa's emotions, linked as he was to their souls? And were they getting their knowledge from their link to him?

It didn't matter: more of his people were falling, one by one, and it resonated in their master's heart, it shattered it piece by piece. Some hurt more than others, though every friend lost was a bit of him crumbling--

They didn't truly understand why this was worse than the deaths of the Outers.

They didn't get that she was _his cat_.


	3. The Kids Aren't Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Offspring

"It's not your fault," said Nephrite firmly, an edge of desperation in his voice.

"And we were still with you, always; we're here with you now," added Zoisite, insistent and offended.

Jadeite was a mixture of exasperation and breathless shared pain: "But-- it's okay to feel like it's not fair, if-- if that's-- if it means you have focus."

He didn't say 'if it means you don't focus on your future daughter's star having been silenced'. It was understood.

Kunzite's hands threaded into Mamoru's hair. "You don't begrudge her them. You're not glad they're dead. Be angry-- don't be guilty."


	4. There's a Ghost in Every Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Answers

"We're all dead. All her protectors," came Mamoru's voice, dully, in the bleak eternal underground midnight. "She's alone. We promised her, we promised--"

His head fell into his hands, his voice made of ashes. "We haven't any time left to learn not to make promises we can't keep."

"Trust her, my prince," whispered Kunzite, cool hands bringing a focus to the reverent stillness and calm he carried and shared. "She's the brightest star in the universe. If anyone can find an answer to 'why' and fix it--"

"--then I can hold her, afterwards."

Finally, Mamoru cried silently into Kunzite's jacket.


End file.
